Silent Edge
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18. Rated M for future smut and Dixon language.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

Silent Edge

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Beth was taking deep breaths as she looked at Judith who was looking around the cell as they sat quietly waiting for the others.<p>

Two Woodbury people had been found killed.

With their bodies burned.

Beth shuddered at the thought.

Judith snuffled then and Beth fed her a bottle of formula as Daryl walked into the cell block, his face grim.

"Rick wants a meeting." He told her grimly.

She felt sick. What kind of person did that? Just kill other people for fun, a lot of those people had been old and didn't have the strength to defend themselves. How could they attack each other? Wasn't it enough that the work was all fucked up and the dead were eating the living?

She shuddered to think what would happen if those people got their hands on Carl or Judith.

"Are you listening to me?" She looked at Daryl and blushed, he had been talking to her, but she had been too lost in her thoughts to hear him that happened a lot lately. "Rick wants to meet with us."

"Why do I have to be there?" He looked shocked that she had even asked that, but then they never invited her to the meetings "You don't need me there, if you haven't noticed nobody lets me do anything remotely dangerous."

"Beth, people are dying, someone is killing them and I don't mean the walkers." He was upset that she believed she wasn't important and that nobody ask for her opinion "even if you don't know how to defend yourself we need you there, and you need to learn as soon as possible. I'll get someone to train you"

"Ok, give me a minute to put Judith down and I'll meet yer there." He turned around to leave, but she stopped him. "Do you know who did it?"

"No, but we are investigating."

With that he walked away. The baby was falling asleep so Beth put her in her make-shift crib. She walked down stairs and stopped when Maggie moved in front of her. She knew Maggie was worried, she wouldn't even let her go to the showers by herself, which was ridiculous, but she was too tired to fight.

"Here." Maggie handed her a knife, so she wouldn't trust her to be by herself, but she was giving her a weapon. Beth looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "I know you have your revolver, but I want you to have another weapon just in case."

"Thanks." Beth told her and she nodded as they walked to where the library was and saw Daryl was already there along with Rick, her father and Glenn.

The Woodbury people were there too.

They both sat down and Beth realised she was sitting down next to Daryl.

"One of your people is a killer!" Daryl yelled at the Woodbury people.

"What makes you say that?"One of the man snapped at Daryl, some of the Woodbury people had survived, but only the youngest ones.

It made sense what Daryl was saying, the person that had gone into a killing spree hadn't messed with the younger ones, he or she had only attacked those who wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Everybody was worked up and emotions were running high, she didn't want to be here is a fight broke.

"The fact that more than half of your people are dead and no one noticed anything." Rick and her dad were looking at Daryl, a thoughtful expression on their faces, they knew he was right. Daryl stood up and slammed his hands on the table making Beth jump. "The people who did this knew how to do things without getting caught."

"People? As in more than one?" Rick was looking at Daryl confused. "What makes you think that there is more that one person involve?"

"No saw or hear anything and twenty people died in less than an hour" the way Beth saw it one person couldn't have done everything by himself in that time. "How did he or she get the bodies to the yard and set them on fire without anyone spotting them? There is no was a person could kill, carry and burn all those bodies in a short period, they had help."

"How do we know one of you didn't do it?" A man from the Woodbury group yelled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rick was pissed, he glared at the man. "We gave you shelter and food, we didn't have to bring any of you here or take you in. What makes you think that after all that work, we are going to just go and kill the people?"

Everybody was quiet, what he saying was true. Hershel stood up and looked at the small amount of people in front of me.

"You guys can go and clean up the mess in the cell blocks, we'll keep investigating and see if we can find out who did this"

They weren't happy, but at they end they all left. Daryl sat back down and looked at Hershel.

"We can't trust them."

"I agree with you." Beth was shocked; her father thought they were guilty too.

"They know something we don't about what happened." Glenn added as Carol looked on coldly.

She glared at Rick.

"I told you it was a bad idea." She told him bitterly.

"Carol." Rick started but Carol silenced him.

"You've just given us all a death sentence." She spat bitterly.

* * *

><p>"I think he made the right decision," Everybody looked at Beth shocked, but it was true, Rick had been right to bring those people here. "He gave them a chance to live; if he had left them there they would have died eventually. They don't know how to defend themselves."<p>

"Beth, honey, this is not your concern." She was shocked that Carol had talked to her like that, what was wrong with Carol lately? There was something off about her; she wasn't the same shy woman Beth had met at the farm. Carol glared at Beth. "I don't even know why you are here, don't you have to take care of Judith?"

"She is here because she is a part of this group." Daryl glared at Carol; he hadn't liked how the woman had talked to Beth. "She needs to be present in the meetings, especially if is somethin' that concerns our safety and I agree with her, Rick did the right thing in bringing those people here."

"They killed their own, what makes you think they won't do the same to us?" Carol snapped.

"We could lock the bridge at night." Everybody looked at Beth again, she could understand their surprise, she never talked, but then they never invited her to the meetings. She looked at Daryl and then at Rick. "Put the prison on lockdown, the bridge that connects all cell blocks together lock them at night, give the Woodbury people a chance to prove they are innocent if someone else gets kill then every night before going to sleep lock them in their cell."

"That's not a bad idea." Rick stroked his beard. "That's pretty damn brilliant actually."

"What do we do if we suspect someone?" Glenn asked he had been quiet during the argument.

"Well. I was thinking we could use cell block E as the holding cells." Rick nodded his head, so Beth kept going, it felt good to actually say what she was thinking "if we suspect someone we could put them there and question him without other people seeing or hearing"

"Good idea, Beth." Rick said giving her a smile and she smiled shyly as Carol glared angrily.

"We're listening to a child." She muttered disgusted and stormed off in anger as the others watched in shock.

Beth bit her lip.

Daryl watched Carol go with narrowed eyes.

Something was off.

"Her ideas are pretty great." Carol crossed her hands over her chest when Rick said that. He looked at her and smiled. "None of us thought of it until she mentions it."

"Beth is not a kid." Daryl glared at Carol; Beth was surprised that they were all defending her "she is eighteen and even if a kid had a good idea we could use it. Beth's idea would keep us safe and help the people from Woodberry."

"I think you are all making a mistake, what if more people get killed?" What was wrong with Carol, she didn't agree with anyone, she wanted people to do what she said; she wanted to be the one in charge. "How are we going to explain that?"

"We wouldn't have to explain anything." Daryl ran a hand through his hair, he was getting frustrated with Carol, and actually she was getting on his fucking nerves. "If someone gets killed we would know that one of them did it and they would also realize the same thing and if someone gets killed then we'll lock them up every night."

"You guys do whatever you want." Carol stood up and glared at all of them. "I'm leaving since no one here appreciates my opinion"

She left then room. Beth looked at the others and shook her head, there was something going on with Carol lately, she was acting so strange.

"Hershel I have something to say." Her dad looked at Daryl. "I want to train Beth, after everythin' that happened I think she needs to learn how to protect herself and the baby."

"Are you going to train her yourself?" Her father asked quietly.

"Yes and no." Daryl pointed at Michonne, "I want Michonne to teach her hand to hand combat and I can teach her how to shoot."

"I have no problem with that." Michonne smiled at Beth then looked at Hershel. "We can start tomorrow."

"I think you guys are right, she does need to defend herself." Beth knew her father didn't like violence or weapons, but in this world you couldn't leave without them anymore. "Work things out with her."

"Ok then, this meeting is over." Rick stood up. "We'll try to see if we can find out anything about what happen."

They all nodded and went their separate ways with Beth going to check on Judith when she saw Carol softly rocking her.

"I think it's a mistake they're listening to you." Carol informed her before placing Judith down and left as they heard screaming from outside.

Beth hurried out with Judith in her arms when she saw a woman's mangled body being eaten by walkers.

Blood was everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Warning: This has triggers and by no means is this a Saint Carol chapter; this chapter is important to the story and shows how Carol turns twisted.**

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest and hopejames18.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The next morning Beth got ready for her training session with Michonne, she had tied her hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her eyes.<p>

She left Judith in the nursery with the other babies.

She went outside where she saw Michonne patiently waiting for her.

"Ready Beth?" She asked softly.

Beth nodded.

She was a little shaken up from what happened the day before. Somehow walkers had gotten into the prison and had killed three more people, no one knew where the bridge was, and Daryl and Rick were going crazy trying to figure it out.

"Are you ok?" Michonne asked her.

"I'm thinking about what happened yesterday." Michonne nodded and Beth knew that the other woman couldn't forget about it either. "I think someone let those walkers in, there was no other way, and everything was secured."

"I was thinking the same thing." Michonne looked at Beth. "Daryl and Rick are investigating that; they decided to do as you suggest it and lock everybody in their cells at night."

"What are you going to teach me today?" Beth wanted to change the topic.

"I want to see what you know first and then we'll take it from there." that wasn't going to take long, Beth had no idea how to fight. Michonne stood in front of her with her legs spread "Attack me"

Beth didn't think twice, she launched at the other woman, less than a minute later she found herself on the floor with Michonne hands wrapped around her throat.

"Is that all you got?" Michonne asked her.

"Pretty much." She was kind of embarrassed that she didn't have the first clue on how to defend herself or anybody else for that matter. "I have never fought in my life."

"Don't worry that's what I'm here for." Michonne stood up and offered her a hand and helped her stand up. "Right now we are focusing on humans, if you have to fight with another human being, not a walker. Every human has weak points, these points will give you a chance to run away and escape your attacker."

"Ok." She could imagine what one of those points was.

"You have the groin, the throat, the nose and above the ear." Michonne signalled every part of the body she had mentioned. "Also if a person is attacking you from the front you take both your hands and slapped both the ears at the same time, that's very painful and it'll give you the time to run away."

"Why are you always assuming that I'm going to run away?" Beth was feeling kind of insulted that Michonne thought she was a coward.

"There is no shame in running from a dangerous situation" Michonne told her. "Unless you plan on killing the person just try to get away from them."

"Ok.

'_That made more sense.' _Beth thought.

They tried again and Beth did better this time, Michonne taught her how to do punches, kicks and roll away from someone.

"Now we're going to have to find you a weapon." Michonne said looking thoughtful.

Daryl came over then.

"How about a scythe?"

"She could get stuck with that." Michonne look thoughtful for a second, then she smiled at them "I think I have the perfect weapon for her, wait here, I'll be right back."

She walked away leaving Beth and Daryl alone.

"How do ya like your training?" Daryl asked Beth.

"Is fun, better than washing clothes and cleaning." She rubbed the back of her neck. "But more painful, I don't think there is a muscle in my body that doesn't hurt"

"You'll get used to it, it just takes a while." He looked worried.

"Did you guys found anything?" He looked at her and Beth specified. "About the walkers, did you know how they got in?"

"Yes." He looked at the fence and she followed his line of sight, Rick was standing at the left side of the fence, but she couldn't see what he was doing. "They cut a part of the fence; the way they did it was very professional. They made it so it wouldn't be noticed unless someone leaned on it."

"Do you know who did it?" The idea of living with a psycho wasn't very inviting.

"We think it was the same person that went on a killing spree." That left them nowhere.

Beth saw Michonne running to them with something in her hand; she stopped in front of Beth and smiled.

"This is a Kukri." She extended a blade, which looked about two feet long with a curved end. "You are a small female, so you need something light, that won't drag you down after using it for a while. This blade is very light and the curved end acts like a weighting mechanism allowing a more forceful swing and a harder hit."

Beth took the weapon Michonne was offering her and weighted it on her hands, it was true, the blade felt very light and it was almost as a big as a sword.

"I like it, is really awesome." Beth couldn't believe Michonne had given me a sword.

"I'm glad you like it." Michonne smiled at her. "Now all you need to learn is how to use it, but that Dixon's territory. I have to do some things, but I'll see you tomorrow here at the same time to continue with your training."

"Ok." Beth was just excited for the weapon.

Michonne smiled at her and walked away as she and Daryl watched her go quietly.

"Who do you think would do this?" Beth asked Daryl quietly.

Daryl was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Someone who ain't happy with Woodbury people being here." He said finally.

"That could be anyone" Beth said alarmed. "Even one of themselves that didn't want to come here."

"Why wouldn't they want to come here?" Daryl shook his head "they have security, food and shelter."

"Yes, but they are living among strange people." Beth still thought they knew something that we didn't "I'm pretty sure some of them had the idea they would be the leaders once the Governor was killed and instead they had to leave their town."

"Yeah, but I don't think they would kill their own people because of that. It made more sense if they were trying to get rid of us." In that Beth had to agree with him. "If all the people are killed, then there is no one to lead."

"There is something very strange in all this, what happened yesterday with those walkers was crazy, the person that did that put us in danger, not just the Woodbury people, but us." For a moment she had the crazy idea that Carol could be behind all these, but then she shook her head. Carol wouldn't put her own people in danger. "I think you guys should double watch duty and put someone on the bridge, that way you make sure no goes in there."

"That's not a bad idea." Daryl smiled at her. "I'll have to run it by Rick, but I think you are right."

They stood in silent for a moment and Beth took the chance to watch Daryl. She liked being close to him, talk to him and having him listen to her and think that what she was saying was important and had value.

Daryl sat peacefully as he and Beth simply stood in silence when they heard screaming from inside the prison and hurried inside.

Daryl could see everyone running to where the screaming was coming from and what they saw obviously shocked them.

"Oh my god, Carol's been raped!" Karen screamed.

Everyone froze.

* * *

><p>Beth ran to Carol's cell, her eyes wide. The other woman was lying on her bed, curled in a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible, there were scratches over her arms and her face was bruised.<p>

Daryl pushed past Beth and kneeled beside Carol, he seem really scared. Beth knew that they were closed, they had a similar history and they love each other. Carol was crying and Beth saw Daryl trying to control himself.

"What happened?" Carol didn't answer, she just kept crying and trying to make herself smaller, everybody was standing outside her cell. Daryl tried to stroke her hair, but pulled his hand back when she flinched away from his touch. "Who did this?"

Even though Carol had acted very weird lately and had been mean to everybody, Beth still felt bad for her. She turned around and glared at the people standing outside Carol's cell, even the Woodbury people were there.

"There is nothing to see here, go back to your cell block." They acted like they hadn't listened; Beth narrowed her eyes and shouted. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Everybody was looking at her with wide eyes, after a minute they all started leaving, a man caught Beth's attention, and there was something off about him. She grabbed Rick and Glenn's hand pulling them away from the cell door.

"The man with the blue shirt and the snake tattoo on his right arm" she whisper to them, both of them looked at the man she was talking about, he was leaving with the others. "Take him to a holding cell in Block E."

"Why?" Glenn asked her, confusion in his voice.

"He has something to do with this?" Beth told them.

"What makes you say that?" Rick asked her curious.

"Just look at him." Why were they questioning her? They needed to act fast. "He had scratch markS on his neck and I'm sure if you check he has more. Jut lock him up until Carol feels like talking and tells us what happened to her."

"Ok." Rick and Glenn nodded.

Beth watched them go before tending to Carol, who was silent; her right eye was bruised and there bruises on her throat.

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

"That man raped me." She sobbed distraught.

Beth squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm ready to tell fucking Rick that all of those Woodbury people watched that bastard Mark rape me!"

"What?" Beth was shocked, what Carol telling the truth? Had they really done that? "What do you mean?"

"They were there when he raped me and they didn't do a damn thing about it." Beth didn't like the look in Carol's eyes; it was kind of scary. "I want to talk to Rick now."

"Carol, Rick and Glenn are taking care of things." Carol went to stand up, but Beth stopped her. "They took Mark to a holding cell; you can talk to Rick later."

"No." Carol tried to slip her hand away, but Beth wasn't going to give up that easily. "I want to talk to him now."

"No." Beth both was firm, she didn't like to yell at people, but Carol needed to be brought back from whatever hell she was living in now. Beth took a deep breath. "We need to clean you up and tend those scratches; you can talk to Rick after that."

Carol looked at her for a moment and then nodded, Beth let out a breath of relief. She felt bad for Carol and they needed to find out if what she was saying was true, had the Woodbury people really observed without doing anything, after all Karen had been the one to let them know what was going on.

Beth helped Carol to the showers, she needed to talk to Rick before Carol could and they would have to do something about Daryl, because there was no doubt in Beth's mind that as soon as he found out the people responsible for this he would kill them.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest and hopejames18.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>After getting Carol cleaned up and rested after Hershel had given her a sedative, everyone was in the library.<p>

"It's true, everything Carol said is true." Karen whispered shamefully.

Beth was disgusted and she could tell the others were, particularly Daryl who was seething with rage.

"So all of ya just stood there and watch?" Daryl threw the small lamp on the table against the wall and it shattered in small piece, Beth saw people flinch and others moved farther from them. "How could ya guys do that? Didn't ya care the he was raping her?"

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't go against Mark." Beth frowned, what was that supposed to mean? Karen looked ashamed and disgusted all at once. "Mark is not right, there is something wrong with him and to tell you the truth, we are all terrified of him."

"Why?" Hershel asked confused, he sensed there was more to that story than what she was saying.

"When we live in Woodbury Mark raped some woman, they told some people and then they showed up dead." Karen looked at her feet. "The governor knew, but he didn't do anything. Mark was one of his best soldiers, so he never punished him."

"So you thought we would condemn this?" Now Rick was the one upset, and in some part Beth understood, his honour was being question. "I would never let anyone get away with something like that!"

"What are you going to with him?" A man asked Beth had seen him before; he was one of Mark's friends.

"What do you propose we do?" Beth had been quiet, but she had an idea. The others didn't say anything just looked at her. She smiled at the man. "He raped and brutalized her, what punishment would you give to someone who is capable of doing that?"

"I don't know." The man was quiet for a moment; he seemed to be thinking before answering. Beth was looking at him from head to toe. "He could be locked up for two days."

"That's your punishment? Locking him up?" When Beth saw what she was looking for, she smiled. "He raped and hit her, there was also psychological damage and you want us to just lock him up? That doesn't seem very fair to me."

"What do you propose we do?" The man was upset, but Beth could see the fear in his eyes. "Throw him out?"

"Actually I have something different is mind." Beth glared at the man "The punishment should fit the crime, how about killing him? Or feeding him to the walkers? That would be fair."

Everybody paled and Beth could see the shock stares from her family, of course she was bluffing she would never do that to a human being or have someone else do it, but she had the suspicion that this man had done more than just look.

Beth looked at Rick and signalled to him, Rick looked at the Woodbury people.

"You can all go back to your duties; we'll let you know what you decide."

They all left, Beth waited until she was sure they were alone before looking back at the others.

"Oh, wipe that shock look from your faces, I didn't mean what I said. I was just trying to scare Simon."

Hershel let out a breath and Beth smiled, then the smiled disappear when she look at Rick. "He also raped Carol."

"Who?" Daryl asked dangerously.

"Simon, Carol tried to defend herself, that's why Mark had scratch marks on his neck." Beth closed the library door, making sure that nobody was listening. "Simon also has scratch marks on his arms, I'm sure he raped her too."

"We'll put him in a holding cell." Tyreese said before walking out of the room with Bob behind him.

Carol came in then and everyone froze as they looked at her.

* * *

><p>"So that's it Rick, they're getting away with raping me?" Carol asked her voice outraged and hate was marring her voice and her eyes were dark with anger.<p>

"Carol." Rick said shocked but Carol silenced him.

"If that's how you punish these people then fine, I'm getting my own revenge." She told him coldly and left as everyone watched in shock.

Daryl felt stunned.

He had never seen her so upset, he knew she had a right to be hurt, but she had to let them work.

"We are going to punish them." Daryl said before she could walk out of the room, she looked back at him and he could see the sadness in her eyes, the helplessness, but there was also something else, something that he didn't like. "They're not gonna to get away with what they did."

"Are you going to kick them out?" Carol asked them.

"We want to investigate first." Hershel said soothingly.

"Investigate what?!" Carol yelled at them. "They admitted what they did."

"Yes, but we need to know the reasons why they did it." Beth told Carol, the older woman eyes darkened and opened her mouth, but Beth raised a hand stopping whatever she'd been about to say.

"We don't mean the people who actually raped you, we know there was more than one and we have two of them in custody, we'll find out if there were anymore. We need to find out why the rest of the people didn't do anything."

"Isn't it obvious?" Carol snapped at Beth. "They didn't care."

"I think they were scared of this man." Beth couldn't begin to understand the pain and humiliation Carol was feeling, but the other woman needed to understand that not everybody had been guilty, they would be punished accordingly. "And they did something, Karen was the one to let us know what was going on."

"And because of that, she is suddenly free of fault?" Carol asked upset.

"No, of course not." This time it was Daryl the one who tried to calm her down. "She will also be punished."

"Then you better hurry up, before I decide to start doing it myself!" She gave them all a hateful glare before walking out of the room.

"I agree with Carol, they need to go." Maggie said firmly making all of them stare in shock at the eldest Greene sibling.

"Why you didn't help Carol?" Tyresse asked Karen sharply.

Karen looked upset.

"It wasn't my problem." She said biting her lip.

They all stared in disbelief.

"What do ya mean it wasn't your problem?" Daryl slammed his hands against the table, he glared at Karen. "So ya didn't care that someone was being raped right in front of you? What kind of person are yer?!"

"The normal kind!" She yelled at him, Beth was shocked, she couldn't believe that Karen hadn't care. Karen glared at them before turning back to Daryl. "The kind that wants to survive in this world, I don't want to die because I was trying to defend someone who has nothing to do with me, that's not even my blood!"

"So you don't care to live at expense of other people?" Beth couldn't help but ask, she had thought that Karen was different. "As long as you are alive you don't care what happens to anybody else?"

Karen didn't say anything, what kind of people had the Governor created? They didn't care about anybody, but themselves, was this was the world was coming to? Rick looked at the people in the room and then turned to Karen.

"You are banned from the prison." She lifted her head shocked in her eyes and for a moment Beth felt sorry for her. "You won't take anything because you didn't bring anything with you. Tyrese will escort you to the gates."

Karen looked shocked and it clearly showed in her hazel eyes as she looked at all of them desperately.

"You can't be serious?!" She cried agonised.

"Believe me, we are serious." Beth informed her as they heard a loud gunshot echo from the prison.

Screaming was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest and hopejames18.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Daryl hurried out of the room with Beth beside him as they ran to where the screams were coming from and saw Brent lying on the floor with stab wounds all over his torso.<p>

On the wall behind was words written in blood.

_'See No Evil Rick!'_

"What the hell?" Daryl said stopping beside the body.

"That looks disgusting." Beth said and she thought it smelled even worst.

"Who would do something like this?" Rick asked Daryl horrified.

"Do you really have to ask?" Beth walked closer to the body and lifted the bloody shirt; there were more than ten stab wounds. She looked back at Rick and Daryl. "I'll bet whatever you want that this man was one of the people who raped Carol and I'm sure she was the one that did this."

"You can't prove that!" Daryl snapped at her, she knew he was defensive of Carol, but it was stupid to try to defend her when it was obvious, still Daryl held his ground. "She wouldn't put everybody in jeopardy!"

"She's mad Daryl and hurt, she's not thinking clearly." Beth stood up. "It doesn't mean she is a bad person, it's just..."

A scream escaped her throat when cold hands wrapped around one of her ankles, the dead man, now a walker was trying to take a bite out of her. Beth tried to get away from him, but he was strong for someone who was dead. He was about to take a bite out of her when his head was separated from his body.

Beth looked up and saw Michonne standing in front of her, the bloodied katana on her hand.

"You should be more careful." Michonne told Beth.

"Thanks." And she was grateful, a second later and she would have been infected.

"We can't ignore this." Rick told Daryl. "We know she was the one who did it and she knew that he would turn. She put everybody in danger, that thing could have killed the kids."

"We don't know she did it." Daryl was loyal; Beth had to give him that.

"She didn't, Carol was in her cell with Maggie." Hershel informed Rick and he snarled at all of them in annoyance.

"Carol fucking did this, Hershel!" He yelled at him as they all saw Carol walking towards them, Daryl noticed she was dressed and packed.

"I'm leaving, clearly Rick values rapists and psychos over his own group." She said glaring at Rick in contempt, her blue eyes burning with deep hatred. "You're responsible for this and for Sophia's death."

"Carol!" Daryl snapped at her. "Ya know that's not true."

"Yes it is." Beth had never noticed the hate in Carol's eyes every time she looked at Rick, but it was plain as day. "He left my daughter alone, in the middle of the fucking woods. He knew she didn't have a chance."

"That's not fair." Daryl told her. "He did what he thought was best."

"Really? Just like he thought it was best to kill Shane, that's what attracted all those walkers to the farm" everybody else was quiet, even Rick "or how he decided that it was best to refuse the offer the governor made him to turn over Michonne in exchange for leaving us alone and he almost destroyed the prison for it and you brother is dead!"

"That's enough!" Daryl yelled at her, Carol eyes widened, he had never talked to her like that. "None of that was his fault, Shane and the Governor were psychos and my brother made his own choices. Rick is not at fault for any of that!"

"I can't believe you are taking his side." Carol had tears in her eyes.

"It's not about taking sides." Beth moved closer to the older woman's side. "We want to be safe, but we also need to learn to compromise and not to blame each other for the bad things that happened to us."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have been raped if Rick hadn't brought these animals here." Carol said numbly and walked off outside as Maggie, Glenn and some of the children ran after her to stop her leaving.

"Carol wait, please!" Maggie pleaded.

Carol shook her head; Beth could tell she was hurt and upset.

She looked at Daryl and saw he looked torn up.

"No, I'm sorry Maggie, I just can't stay here and look at these men while Rick...just stands there acting like he's doing a good job." Carol sobbed and got into a black SUV and drove off as they watched on in shock and distress.

* * *

><p>"You want to go after her don't you?" Beth knew he did, he shook his head. "She needs time. She has to accept what happened to her and try to get over it, because if she doesn't she'll be dangerous to be around."<p>

"So you think that she will get over it out there? Surrounded by walkers and bad people?" He was looking at her like she was a bug. "She could die at any moment, she needs to be here, with us, her family, we should help her through things"

"She doesn't want our help." This was from Michonne, she shook her head at Daryl.

"Haven't you noticed the way she's been acting lately? There is something wrong with her and I don't mean physically."

"She was never the same after she lost Sophia." Rick said sadly. Beth still remembered when Carol had arrived at the farm, she had been so different than she was now, but then she had hope that her daughter was alive, that she would find her.

"I still can't believe she blames me for it."

"She doesn't Rick." Daryl said. "She just said that in the heat of the moment, she didn't mean it."

"She meant it." Daryl glared at Beth, she knew he didn't want to hear this, but someone had to make him see the truth. "If you haven't noticed, she is not the same woman you met, the one you build a friendship with. She is broken."

"She ain't broken!" Daryl yelled at Beth and her eyes widened. "She's fine, I don't know why you are saying those things about her and I won't listen to them. I'll bring her back."

With that he turned and left the cell block, Beth felt really bad, she hated fighting with Daryl and hadn't wanted to hurt him, jut make him see the truth, help him understand. Everybody was looking at her and she hated the pity in their eyes.

"I think if best if I go back to my room."

She didn't wait for them to answer, she just turned around and left, she had things to sort out and she needed to be alone. She hoped Daryl come back soon.

* * *

><p>Daryl had been looking for Carol for a while when he found the black SUV at the Greene farm.<p>

Carol was curled into Sophia's grave like a child.

"Sophia, my baby!" She sobbed brokenly.

Daryl felt helpless as he looked at Carol who was crying over Sophia's grave.

He then watched as she got up numbly.

* * *

><p><strong>So can anyone guess what Carol will say to Rick and how she'll be with Beth?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with hopejames18, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest and hopejames18.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Daryl walked over to Carol to give her comfort but she ignored it as she looked at him with empty blue eyes that were once bright.<p>

"I'll come back to the prison with you but I mean it Daryl, don't expect me to be nice to Rick just because he's leader!" Carol hissed contempt in her voice.

Daryl wordlessly nodded and they drove back to the prison in silence, Daryl knew Carol had never really liked Rick but Carol practically hated him to pieces.

Glenn and Maggie let them in as they opened the gates and Daryl drove the car into the yard as Carol got out calmly.

Carol walked silently past the staring eyes to her cell. She was too angry and hurt to talk. She couldn't believe this had happened. To her. All those years in an abusive marriage, the beatings, the rapes. She swore never again. Right now she was too exhausted to think. She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Daryl found Beth in her cell. "Found her," he said, his eyes fell upon Beth. She motioned for him to sit down. "Shouldn't have yelled at ya like that. Its just Carol.." His eyes met hers. He felt something different this time.<p>

"I understand," she smiled and he felt a strange sensation like butterflies inside him. He felt his cheeks turn red and he looked down.

"I uh, better go and check on her," he stood up to leave and she was standing right in front of him. Without thinking, he kissed her.

He hurried out of her cell. Beth stood there in shock. Daryl Dixon had kissed her. Full on the mouth. She sat down on the chair that he had been sitting on moments before and caught her breath.

She touched get lips gently send smiled happily to herself before going to pick up Judith from the playroom.

Daryl sat down outside in one of the chairs as the evening sun danced on his skin gently.

He had just kissed Beth Greene.

It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone. Carol had kissed his cheek back at the farm when he was recovering from the arrow in his side but it wasn't anything like this. He wanted to go find her and kiss her again. And more. Easy, he thought to himself. Don't want to mess this up.

He was still sitting there when the scream echoed through the prison.

* * *

><p>Beth was feeding Judith. The little girl had grown into a toddler, pulling herself up and trying to walk. She played in her food. "No sweetie you got to eat that," and got a mouthful of carrots spit in her face for her troubles. She wiped it off and remembering Daryl's kiss touched her lips. She wondered if he would kiss her again. Did he really think of her that way or was it just the moment?<p>

The scream brought her from her thoughts. She grabbed the baby and ran towards the sound.

She saw everyone else following the screams when they saw Carol covered in blood with Travis's body lying on the floor a few feet away.

Carol looked lifeless and her blue eyes were flat and numb as she looked at Rick who had frozen in shock.

She pulled out a gun and without any hesitation, shot Mark in the chest, blood spraying on Rick's face.

She then looked at Beth and Daryl.

"I'm sorry." She said numbly and shot herself in the head.

"No!" Rick and Beth both screamed at the same time. Daryl grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and the baby while everyone stood in shock, unable to believe what just happened. It was a quite a while before anyone moved.

Beth allowed Daryl to lead her back to Judith's room. "Ya stay here. Be back for ya," he tipped her chin and kissed her, wiping away her tears. Still in shock himself, he then went back to assist.

"This shouldn't have happened," Rick said his hands on his head. "I'm sorry, Daryl, I know how close you two were,"

Daryl looked at Rick, his eyes narrowed. He was angry now. The whole situation. Rick trusting those people from Woodbury. Carol's rape. All of it.

"Carol was right," he growled at Rick, then went back to check on Beth and Judith.

Rick watched him go in silence, he knew Daryl and Beth blamed him for what had happened to Carol and he bowed his head in pain before going to his cell in silence.

* * *

><p>Beth was sobbing quietly into Judith's hair as she thought of Carol, she hadn't known how lost Carol had been and now Carol was dead.<p>

She wanted to say goodbye to her.

Daryl came in. He took Little Asskicker and put her in the crib. He put his arms around Beth. She sobbed into his chest. He held her tight, allowing her to cry. He sat down in the chair with her in his lap.

"Hey." He said softly. She looked up. His arms were still around her and she felt safe. He held her for a long time, comforting himself as much as her.

"Hey" she said back through her tears. Then she kissed him, opening her mouth to allow his tongue inside. When the kiss broke, she lay her head back on his chest and they sat like that til Maggie came to find her.

Maggie looked startled and also a bit angry at seeing Daryl and Beth holding each other tightly.

"What the hell is this?!" Maggie yelled outraged.

Beth stood up tall and proud.

"It's none of your concern, Maggie."

Maggie turned around as Herschel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Beth is a grown woman. Sometimes we forget that." Beth got up and threw her arms around her father.

"You all right?" She nodded her head. "Daryl is a good man," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head.

Hershel nodded at Daryl who nodded when he spoke again.

"Rick's refusing to bury Carol, says she's not one of us."

Daryl was not about to leave Beth alone. He knew Herschel would stay with her.

"I'm gonna take care of this right now" He looked at Herschel "Stay with her?" Herschel waved him on.

He went to confront Rick.

* * *

><p>Daryl found Rick outside the prison helping the Woodbury people bury Max and Travis, a few people were crying but Daryl didn't give a shit.<p>

"What the hell is goin' on, Rick?" Daryl growled at him.

"Ya gonna bury those rapists but not Carol?" He lit a cigarette. "She was one of us. Family. My family. Yer not in charge anymore remember. Ya didn't want it. We ain't even havin this discussion." He grabbed a shovel.

"Fine do it myself then," He grabbed a shovel.

"You want to bury her? Go ahead I'm not stopping you." Rick looked at Daryl. "But she stopped being one of us when she killed them."

Before Rick knew what was happening, Beth had slapped him hard across the face, making him reel back in shock as he stared at her.

"How dare you?!"

Daryl got between them.

"Don't talk ta her like that," he was in Rick's face. Rick couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen Daryl look like that since he told him about Merle being left behind on the roof in Atlanta.

"Fine go bury her; no one's stopping you."

Beth spat at him in disgust as the others joined them in burying Carol, Daryl stood quietly next to Beth as they listened to Hershel saying a few words.

Carl looked like he might cry.

Beth leaned into Daryl.

He put his arms around as Herschel finished his service. When he was finished, he came over to Daryl. "Glenn and Carl will finish. You need take care of her. Stay with her, Son."

* * *

><p>Beth barely heard any of it. She allowed Daryl to take her back to her cell. She hugged him. She knew he was hurting too.<p>

"I can sleep in the chair," he said, blushing a little.

"You don't have to," she sat down on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her.

He sat down beside her and held her tightly.

Carol was gone.

Beth curled into him tightly as they both cried for Carol.

Daryl stroked her hair tenderly.

"Beth I..." and she kissed him, cutting off his words.

"I know Daryl she was family I loved her too," He was holding her close. He took her face in hands. He was looking in her eyes.

"No Beth I-I'm in love with ya," he had never said that before.

Beth stared at him in shock as she looked at him intently and then smiled softly before cupping his cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, Daryl." She said curling into him tightly.

He kissed her and then held her until she fell asleep. He watched her. She was the beautiful thing he had ever seen. He lay there with her, trying to sleep. He couldn't shake the events of that day. He thought of Carol again. She was the sister her always wanted.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up. Daryl was crying. She held him in her arms, kissing away his tears. Their kisses grew more intense and his hands were under her clothes<p>

She slid her hands under his shirt and felt the strong muscles and then rough skin where his scars were as they kissed more passionately when he gently cupped her face.

"When yer ready." He promised and she smiled at him as they simply held each other while they slept in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up to see, Daryl was still sleeping, his arms around her. She looked at the beautiful man laying next to her and she was torn between her happiness at finding Daryl and her sadness at the loss of Carol.<p>

Daryl was beginning to stir.

He opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. She was real and she loved him.

He smiled at her and held her tightly to him as Beth picked up Judith and fussed over her lovingly as he watched on.

She'd be a good mama.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with ChainsawLollipop, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest, ChainsawLollipop and hopejames18.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some scenes violent scenes against women and also sexual assault if this makes you uncomfortable, please skip over.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Daryl looked at Rick and then looked away; he was still mad at the man. "I already apologized."<p>

"Yeah well, words don't mean much." Daryl couldn't forget that Rick had turned his back on Carol, if he hadn't done that she may still be alive. "Ya can say whatever you want, but at the end ya know that most of the blame for what happen falls on ya."

"I know that I should have paid more attention, but you can't blame for everything."

"Can't I?" Daryl walked away, he didn't want to be close to Rick now, he needed to think and sort things out.

He needed to hunt, be by himself and away from all these people. He needed peace and quiet. He adjusted his crossbow and slipped out of the prison before anyone could see him. Sometimes he thought it would be best to be out here with the walkers than inside with all those people.

He used to think that walkers were the danger, what the world needed protection from, but it wasn't like that. Walkers were just mindless animals and like any animal all they wanted was to eat, and now humans, that was another story, they were cunning and cruel. They just cared about themselves.

Or they wanted something that was even more terrifying.

Women, they wanted to keep women and rape them.

He growled as he remembered Randall and his group of rapists.

The thought of them hurting Beth, pissed him off.

He shook his head.

* * *

><p>Daryl continued to track trough the woods silently as he looked around for something he could hunt for his family when he came across a boar.<p>

He fired his crossbow at it as it fell to the floor limply.

He tied rope around its chest before taking it back to the prison where Glenn and Maggie let him into the prison yard where Beth was waiting.

She helped him carry it to the kitchen where they started to gut it, when he saw that she had tied her hair up into a braid off her face.

"Ya look different." She looked at him and he could see the blush on her cheeks. "I've never seen ya with yer hair like that."

"I had to help around and I couldn't do it with my hair down, it'll get in the way." He took a step back and she looked at him for a moment before talking again. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She frowned and turned his back to him. "Why do ya ask?"

"Because I know you still feel bad about what happen to Carol and the fight you had with Rick." He stiffened, now he remembered the reason he never got close to the youngest Greene, sometimes she saw too much, she wasn't looking at him "I hope you and Rick can work things out, he is just trying to protect the group"

"I think he is tryin' too hard."

"You have to understand him Daryl." This time she turned to look at him. "He is still trying to get over the fact that Lori died and what happened with Shane."

"We've all lost people." She stiffened when she remember that his brother had died not too long ago.

"But not everybody grieves the same way." She said gently.

"Yes, you for example" she frowned and he raised an eyebrow. "Ya tried to kill yerself."

Beth looked away from him then, she still felt ashamed about what she had tried to do back at the farm.

"I was lost then." She said looking at him and he nodded in understanding before they went into the cafeteria.

Daryl saw how all of the Woodbury group sat together from them.

Fuck them.

He didn't want to think about them, he wanted to forget they were there. He stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do, he wasn't sitting with Rick.

"You'll have to come to an understanding eventually." He looked at Beth and she smiled. "We can't afford to be fighting, especially now."

"Why especially now?" He asked wearily.

"Because we need to know what's going through their minds." She gestured the Woodbury people with her head. "We need to find out what really happen with them."

He looked at her for a moment, she had changed, she wasn't the same girl he had met back at the farm, and she had become a lot stronger. He felt bad for what he said about her back at the kitchen, he hadn't wanted to remind her about what she had done, especially when he knew she was ashamed of it.

They sat together and away from the rest of the group, he knew she was right about staying together, but he needed more time. Rick kept looking at him from time to time, but Daryl ignored him.

* * *

><p>After eating he left the cell block and went to one of the guard towers, it was his turn to do watch everyday. He hated being surrounded by people, especially people he didn't trust.<p>

"I didn't know you had watch?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Beth, she smiled at him. "Did you volunteer?"

"What makes ya think that?"

"I don't know, you don't seem to like being with everybody else." She stood beside him and looked toward the woods. "Is it only you tonight?"

"Yeah, Maggie and Glenn wanted to spend the evenin' together." Daryl said looking out at the dark sky and sighed heavily.

He missed Merle.

Granted Merle had been an asshole but he had cared about him.

He bowed his head and felt his eyes burn.

Merle had always been an ass, but he had been the only family he had and in his own way he had cared about him. Not a day went by that he didn't remember what had happen to his brother.

After Merle had died he hadn't talk to anyone, no one would understand, they hadn't like Merle, so they didn't care that he had die, even if he had done it trying to get rid of a threat.

* * *

><p>"This is boring." He smiled and shook his head. "Is this all you guys do when you are on watch?"<p>

"Pretty much." He looked at her. "What did ya think we did?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Something more exciting."

Sometimes he liked being around her, she could make him laugh no matter what mood he was in, the only thing he didn't like was that she was too observant and knew what he was thinking, even when he didn't want people to know. He guessed that the reason she observed everybody was because she was bored. She was usually cleaning or taking care of the baby.

Hershel didn't let her out of the prison or close to the walkers and Maggie would freak out if she even cut a finger.

"Wanna go on a run with me tomorrow?" He wanted to slap himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth, what had made him say that?

"Are you serious?" He nodded and hid his smile when she started jumping up and down. "I would love to."

"Alright, bring yer knife with ya and yer pistol, I'm gonna talk to yer old man about it." He said nodding at her as Glenn and Rick came on watch.

Daryl ignored him as Rick grabbed at his arm.

"You've gotta stop being such a fool, Daryl." Rick said firmly.

Something in Daryl snapped.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He was tired of Rick getting on his case "Is there somethin' ya wanna say to me?"

"Yes, I need you here." what the fuck did that meant? He was always here. "I need you to support my decisions and work with me. I know what I said about Carol bothers you, but you have to understand my position; she killed two people, two leaving breathing people."

"Because they raped her..."

"Yes, I know what they did was wrong and I don't condemn rape here, but I was trying to work things out, to find a way to fix things." For a moment he let himself look at Rick, the other man looked tired and worn out. "We just couldn't throw all the Woodbury people out, we would have a war in our hands and there are a lot of them."

"So what?" Daryl was still mad, what Rick was saying made sense, but he didn't want to understand. "Yer were gonna to let them get away with it because ya didn't want a war on your hands?"

"No, of course not, you know me better than that." Rick ran a hand over his face. "I was going to punish those related directly to her rape, the ones that actually raped her and then I was going to find out why the people looking didn't so anything to help her."

"Why didn't ya wanna bury her?"

"I thought it would be better to burn the body, graves are taking over the space we need for the crops." Rick sighed and Daryl calmed down a bit. "I consider you my friend Daryl and I respect your opinion, more than anybody else. I don't want to lead alone; I want you to do it with me, to help me."

"I don't want to lead."

"I know, but I need you to." Daryl knew that Rick wasn't a bad man and he had sacrificed a lot for the group, it was time to give him a break "Carol was my friend before she became this person capable of killing and hurting others and I want the people who hurt her to pay, but I also want this group to stay alive and together. We are a family."

"Do ya really need me to lead?" Daryl didn't want to, but if he was to help the group and get things back to normal he was all for it, Rick nodded and Daryl sighed "Ok, I'll help ya lead from now on."

"Thank you." Rick said giving him a grateful smile before walking to the bench as Daryl followed Beth downstairs.

* * *

><p>Beth had just finished running Judith a small bath and was now watching fondly as she played in the water, giggling happily and smiling when she heard Daryl come in.<p>

"She loves the water." He said quietly.

"I know," she sighed. "Wish we had a pool for her,"

"I wish the same for her." Daryl told her softly.

Beth smiled.

He touched Beth's face, looked in her eyes for just a moment then got down on Judith's level, the baby splashed, giggling.

Daryl chuckled and set to wash her along with Beth as Judith giggled happily.

Beth had never seen him so happy.

When they were finished, she wrapped the baby in her little pink blanket both of them were soaked too.

Beth was used to it. It came with the territory.

She handed him a towel he was soaked from Judith's splashing, He smiled at her.

"Thanks." He said softly and she smiled at him as she wrapped Judith snugly in her pink blanket and Judith cuddled into her contently but grabbed Daryl's thumb and sucked it greedily.

Daryl chuckled.

"She's teething." She said, looking in his eyes.

"Yeah I can tell," looking into hers.

Beth looked at his beautiful piercing blue eyes for a while before Daryl pulled her into a hot scorching kiss.

It made her ache with want.

"Been thinking about that all morning," he said when they came up for air. He was still looking in her eyes, giving her butterflies inside her.

"Me too," she said, kissing him back.

Daryl laced his fingers into her light blonde hair and gently nipped at her bottom lip as Judith lightly snuffled when the door banged open.

"What the hell is this?!" Maggie screamed outraged.

"What it is ain't yer business Maggie." He said angrily, arms still around Beth.

"The hell it is, Beth is my baby sister!" Maggie yelled as the others came out looking confused as they saw Daryl and Beth.

"Maggie, I gave them my blessing." Hershel said calmly.

"Well I don't, daddy!" Maggie snarled and she walked towards Beth and slapped her.

"Whore!"

"Maggie!" Herschel yelled at her, "Enough!"

"Whore? I'm not the one who did it with some guy I just met on the drug store floor," Beth wiped her bloody lip and hugged Daryl.

Daryl hugged her back and they both left as a fuming Maggie watched on.

* * *

><p>She was ashamed of Beth.<p>

"Maggie," Herschel put his hand on Maggie's shoulder. "You need to calm down," She burst into tears and sobbed into her father's chest.

"Beth's dead to me." Maggie gasped.

Herschel slapped her.

She gasped and held her cheek.

"How can you take her side?"

"I'm not taking sides, Maggie but Beth loves Daryl." Hershel told her calmly and Maggie sighed.

"Fine."

"Then you need to make this right," he hugged her. "Remember how you felt when I told you to stay away from Glenn."

She nodded, knowing he was right.

Maggie got and left to find Beth as two men from Woodbury, Leo and Sam followed after her.

Maggie had been checking the cells when two rough hands grabbed her and slammed her head against the cell door.

She stumbled and collapsed on the floor.

She came to as one of them was trying to pull off her clothes. The black combat boots she wore were an obstacle. Her knife was still in its sheath; apparently they weren't the sharpest tools in the shed. One was determined to get her pants off. She kicked him as hard as she could.

Sam slapped her hard across the face and she cried out in pain as the other man pulled off her top, exposing her green bra covered breasts as the man successfully pulled off her boots and jeans.

"Told you these prison girls were hot." Sam said smirking at Maggie.

Maggie backed up and that was when Leo smashed her on the head with lamp.

She blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hey have you seen Maggie?" Glenn had found Daryl and Beth sitting on the steps. He was getting worried.<p>

"Not since she called me a whore. Why is she being like this?" She was about to cry again and Daryl put his arms around her.

"She's just being protective, Beth." Daryl said gently and Beth nodded as they headed inside for dinner and went into their cell block.

Hershel hugged Beth lovingly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Daddy," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Good,"

Maggie wasn't at dinner. Glenn came over to Beth and Daryl. "She still isn't here and no one's seen her."

"You have to see to Judith I'll help him look," Daryl kissed her on the forehead and he and Glenn left.

Glenn and Daryl searched for a while when they saw the horrifying sight.

Maggie was spread eagled on the floor.

Blood was everywhere.

"Maggie" Glenn screamed horrified

"We need to get her to Herschel," Daryl said quickly.

Glenn nodded and cradled his wife's body as they hurried to Hershel and Bob who tried to stabilise her and Maggie convulsed.

She drew a shuddery breath and stilled.

"NOOOO!" Glenn howled throwing himself over her.

Daryl grabbed Glenn, pulled him back.

"Let me go she's my wife" He tried to get loose from Daryl's grip but Daryl held him back.

Glenn shoved him away and sobbed heartbrokenly over Maggie as Beth sobbed into Daryl and he kissed her hair lovingly.

Hershel crumpled on his knees in anguish as Daryl and Beth held him.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Maggie Greene Rhee.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with ChainsawLollipop, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest, ChainsawLollipop and hopejames18.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain some scenes violent scenes against women and also sexual assault if this makes you uncomfortable, please skip over.**

**This chapter also has three major character deaths.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>They got Herschel to his feet; Daryl knew what needed to be done.<p>

"Take yer dad out of here," he said looking into her eyes. This wouldn't be easy. She nodded, knowing too what had to be done and trusting Daryl to do it.

It was now him and Glenn.

"Glenn," he said gently. "Ya know it doesn't have to be you to do this?"

Glenn seemed far away as he looked at the hunter.

"I'll do it, she's my wife but I want to be alone." He requested.

Daryl nodded and left.

Glenn kissed Maggie's forehead.

"I love you." He sobbed before shooting her in the head.

* * *

><p>Daryl came out alone and Beth threw her arms around him. He knew what was coming and wrapped her in his arms. A second later they heard the shot and he held on to her to keep her from crumpling to the floor. He felt her tears soaking his shirt and wished he could take away her pain.<p>

"Shh, I'm here, I'm here Beth." He said holding her tightly as Beth sobbed against him and she held him tightly.

"She's gone!"

The sadness in her voice stabbed him in the heart. "I know baby I know," Then the door opened and Glenn came out. He didn't speak. He didn't look at them. His gun in his hand, he headed towards the cellblock where Maggie had been killed.

He walked there in silence and stared at the cell they shared silently.

Maggie was dead.

Gone.

Suddenly he was overcome by anger. He wanted, needed to find the person who did this. Needed to find him and bash his skull against the floor til it was nothing but pulp.

He took a deep breath as he looked around in a daze.

He knew he needed to get back to Herschel, Beth and Daryl. He was Maggie's husband and they were his family. He tried to compose himself. He took another deep breath and went back to help his family.

He went to where they were and held Hershel's hand tightly.

Hershel sobbed.

They were standing there, the four of them when Rick rounded the corner. Daryl, his arms still around Beth, looked over at him.

Rick looked at them sadly and walked over.

"I'm so sorry."

Glenn looked at him with enraged eyes.

"You're sorry? Sorry won't bring my wife back or our child," They looked at Glenn.

"Maggie was pregnant. We hadn't..." His voice was breaking. "We were gonna tell you all tonight. She was a mess. It's why she yelled at Beth and now..." He looked at Rick. "What are you doing about this? You brought those people here and now look Carol's dead, Maggie..."

"I'm doing everything I can, Glenn." Rick said standing up and he left without another word as they watched on in silence.

Glenn left to be with Maggie.

Beth held her father's hand tightly.

"Beth," Herschel said to his daughter. "You and Daryl go on back. I'm going to stay here with Glenn," Even in his grief he was worried about him. Glenn had become his son and while he was devastated by the loss of his daughter, his son had lost his wife. Once before his rage had almost consumed him. He had to make sure he wasn't going in that direction.

Beth kissed her father's cheek and allowed Daryl to take her back to her cellblock.

* * *

><p>The walk there was slow, everyone was staring at them and Beth could hear the Woodbury people whispering quietly to each other.<p>

Daryl held her tightly and helped her into the cell.

"Stay with me?" She asked him but his arms around her were all the answer she needed.

Daryl held Beth tightly.

There was no way he was leaving her alone, not when Maggie's killer was still out there.

Aside from that, they had a rapist on the loose.

He held Beth tightly.

He sat down in the chair, pulling her into his lap. "Im not going anywhere" and he kissed her hair.

Beth nodded and held onto him tightly as she sobbed into him heartbrokenly and Daryl rocked gently, his own heart aching at the loss of Maggie.

Maggie and her unborn baby had died.

* * *

><p>Glenn was filled with rage as he made sure Hershel was resting and went to cell block C where the Woodbury people were eating dinner.<p>

He needed to avenge Maggie.

He looked at the people from Woodbury as he stood in the doorway. No one noticed him there.

He pulled out his gun and stormed inside when he found one of the men.

He fired his gun.

The man crumpled to the floor as the others screamed and tried to run. He fired again. And again.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Glenn yelled as he mowed down everyone aside from the kids and continued on shooting when David came in looking terrified.

Glenn glared at him with hate raging eyes.

He raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

Blood sprayed on the wall behind him.

It was done.

He collapsed to his knees as he screamed her name, the sound echoing through the cellblock.

"MAGGIE!"

* * *

><p>Daryl was still sitting in the chair; Beth's head against his chest, when the shots rang out Then Rick was in the doorway.<p>

"You need to come with me now!"

They both jumped up and ran behind him as they saw cell block C with half of the Woodbury people dead or injured.

Glenn was on the floor, covered in blood screaming.

"Maggie!"

It was him," the woman screamed hysterically pointing at Glenn. Beth and Daryl helped him to his feet.

He dropped the gun numbly.

"Take him to the infirmary," Rick said quietly. Daryl nodded.

Daryl helped him to the infirmary along with Beth and they got him seen to by Bob and Hershel as Glenn passed out from shock and grief.

No one knew what to say.

That was when Beth saw Maggie on a bed, a bullet wound to the head, her face bruised and cut.

She closed her eyes and ran out of the room. Daryl went after her and found her bent over. Seeing she was dizzy, he helped her to her feet.

"Easy baby easy." She heard him say. He looked in her eyes. She looked so lost.

Beth sobbed then and Daryl pulled her into him tightly as she cried for her dead sister and unborn niece or nephew and Daryl kissed her hair.

"I'm here, Beth, I'm here."

She allowed him to hold her as she cried, then she lifted her head and looked at him, her beautiful blue eyes swollen.

"I love you Daryl."

Daryl stilled for a minute and smiled at her softly.

"I love ya too."

At that moment, Rick came around the corner, his expression was grave.

"We need to have a meeting."

* * *

><p>Glenn had been sedated and was sleeping in the infirmary. The meeting wasn't going well. The former Woodbury residents were screaming for Glenn's head on a stick.<p>

Beth was sitting next to Daryl and Hershel, her face devoid of any emotion as she looked at the Woodbury residents.

"Why should we kill one of our own, when yer men raped and murdered his wife?" Daryl snarled dangerously.

A voice came from the back of the meeting.

No one, not Rick, Daryl Beth or Herschel could believe what they heard.

"The Governor was right about them."

That done it, Beth snapped.

Beth grabbed her shotgun and shot at Lisa who had said that and shot her repeatedly in the chest as the others started screaming for help.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOME!" She screamed as one of the Woodbury men, Leon stabbed Hershel in the chest brutally.

"DADDY!"

Leon ran out.

Daryl and Rick ran after him, chasing him through the halls.

* * *

><p>Back at the meeting, Beth and Bob worked on Herschel.<p>

Beth tried to talk to Hershel but it was no use, Hershel was dying.

He clasped Beth's hand tightly.

"Bethie..." He choked before going still.

"There's nothing more I can do," Bob said, his hand on Beth's shoulder, she collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

"No, oh no!" Beth wailed heartbrokenly as Judith whimpered.

Daryl hurried over and pulled Beth into him as she wept.

Beth felt Daryl pull her into his arms. From far away she heard him tell Rick he was taking her to her cell. She heard him saying he was never going to leave, she was aware that he was holding her and she was aware that Bob came to her cell to bring her something to help her sleep. And in Daryl s arms, she slept.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched Beth sleep in his arms quietly, she had tears swimming down her face and he let her mourn for her father and older sister.<p>

He thought of Merle then and felt his own eyes burn.

She stirred in her sleep. "Shh Princess I got ya." He whispered soothingly. She seemed to settle and Daryl's thoughts drifted from his brother to recent events at the prison He was starting to think maybe he needed to take Beth away from here.

They weren't safe here but he knew Beth wouldn't leave Judith behind.

The girl was like a daughter to her.

Somehow he had to find a way to keep her safe.

Unaware that the night would become worse.

* * *

><p>That night the Governor looked at the prison and then at Mitch.<p>

"Attack and don't leave anyone alive."

"Yes sir." Mitch said nodding in understanding.

* * *

><p>Daryl jumped up along with Beth as they saw the fences being ripped apart by the Governor and his army as they mowed down everyone.<p>

"Beth, get Judith and meet back here!" Daryl yelled as he ran to take down some of the army and Beth ran to where Judith was crying.

She picked her up and grabbed her baby bag before packing some supplies, her clothes, and her father's bible and grabbed Daryl's clothes.

She ran after Daryl, holding the baby to her chest. It was happening so e saw Daryl drop the grenade in the tank.

"GRENADE!"

The man in the tank scurried out in time for Daryl's arrow to hit him in the chest.

Daryl saw her; he took some of the stuff from her hands.

"We gotta go Beth we gotta go."

Beth nodded and ran after him with Judy strapped to her chest as they ran into the night away from their former home which lay in ruins.

* * *

><p>They had finally found an abandoned house with running water and it was secluded from preying eyes and they all sat down in the living room.<p>

The baby was asleep; Beth had put her on the couch.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm tired of loosing people, Beth." Daryl said his voice pained.

Beth pulled him into her arms and cradled him tightly.

He allowed her to hold him, saying a million thank you's to whoever was listening that he'd been able to save her and Judith. They were his reason for living.

Daryl held her tightly and kissed her and Beth stared at him for a minute.

She kissed back.

There was intensity in their kisses that hadn't been there before. Their hands travelled over each others bodies.

Daryl scooped Beth up and carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p>He put her down on the bed. He wanted to make it perfect. He kissed her again, and then looked in her eyes.<p>

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sure Daryl, please." Beth said softly as she looked at his beautiful face and nodded.

"Alright."

He undressed her, kissing her as he went along. She was beautiful He dipped his head to her breast and she felt his hand move lower until it was between her legs.

Daryl gently touched her throbbing core which was soaking wet for him.

"So fuckin' wet for me, ain't ya?" He asked in that southern drawl that made Beth get wetter.

She nodded; biting her lip in that always drove him crazy. His fingers were inside her now, his thumb found her spot and she sucked in her breath.

Beth had never felt so turned on.

He continued until he knew she was close. He took off his shirt and she sat up to run her hands over his beautifully muscular chest. He kissed her and made her lie back on the bed.

He continued until he knew she was close. He took off his shirt and she sat up to run her hands over his beautifully muscular chest. He kissed her and made her lie back on the bed.

He raked his eyes across her body as he rubbed the bulge in his jeans. He undid his jeans and let them drop to the floor. He leaned over her, kissing her lips. "Don't want ta hurt ya squeeze my hand if it hurts too much," He spread her legs wide and pressed against her wetness.

Beth felt a sudden stab of pain and a tearing sensation as he broke through her cherry.

His lips crushed hers and the pain disappeared as he began to slowly move inside her. Daryl tried to keep moving slow, and then he heard her whisper in his ear

"Fuck me baby, fuck me hard!"

Daryl crushed his lips into hers as he thrust harder. Suddenly Beth felt heat rising inside her and she wrapped her legs around him. He felt her twitching around him

"Yeah yer comin' for me, mmm, Beth?" Daryl growled against her lips.

"Yes baby, yes." Beth moaned softly.

Beth cried out his name as she came on his hard cock and a few minutes later, Daryl was cumming on her, shooting his hot seed into her warm womb.

"Beth, my sweetheart." He groaned kissing her.

Beth kissed him passionately.

"I love ya Beth." He said, in between kisses, she smiled, biting her lip again.

"I love you too Daryl." And he kissed her lips again.

That was how they stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up to Judith cooing and Daryl's voice, "Yeah ya like that, huh, sweetheart." The last two days hadn't been a dream after all.<p>

She dressed and went downstairs as Judith spit food all over Daryl's face.

Beth laughed as Daryl wiped his face with a wipe before tickling Judith affectionately.

Judith giggled.

"Mornin Sleepin' Beauty," he kissed her cheek after he cleaned off his face.

"Good morning," she smiled and took the baby from him. "So." She said she continued feeding her. "What do we do now?"

"We look for the others." Daryl told her.

* * *

><p>They were in the woods. The baby was asleep in the sling Beth wore.<p>

They had been walking for an hour. Daryl found some tracks. He pointed them out to Beth. They were walker tracks.

Beth swallowed and held her knife tightly when they came across the body of Carl Grimes cradled in Rick's arms lovingly.

Beth gasped in horror.

Carl was dead.

"Rick oh, Rick, I'm so sorry." Beth said tearfully, Rick's eyes were on her as he realized they had his daughter.

"My little girl..." He said shakily and his tears swam in relief.

"C'mon Rick let us help ya," Daryl said. There was a bloody hole in Carl's ear where he had been put down.

Beth cradled Judith, tears streaming down her face as Rick allowed Daryl to take Carl from him and help him up.

"Thank you," Rick said softly, putting his hand on Beth's face. "For saving my baby girl."

"It was no trouble." Beth assured softly and he smiled sadly.

He then showed them his bite mark on his shoulder.

They froze.

"Please," Rick said pleadingly. "Please take good care of her."

He pulled out his gun again looking at Beth and Daryl.

He put it to his head and pulled the trigger.

Judith, awakened by the gunshot and began to wail, Beth tried to quiet her.

Then they heard the sound.

"C'mon darlin we're drawin' a crowd," Daryl held out his hand to Beth.

They ran.

* * *

><p>They ran as fast as they could with their belongings strapped to them and Beth held Daryl's hand tightly as they ran through the fields with the sun shining on them.<p>

They finally reached an abandoned farm house.

They cautiously went inside.

Daryl found the bodies in the back bedroom, a couple and their children all shot in the head.

"Stay with the baby," he said to her as he drug out the bodies. Beth changed Judith, she promised Rick that she would take good care of her and she would keep her promise.

She sat with Judith on the couch in the front room to wait for Daryl. So much death. She thought she couldn't cry anymore but she felt herself welling up when she thought about that poor family. She prayed she never had to make such an awful choice.

Daryl came in from outside. He kissed them both. His family now.

Beth curled into him as Judith snuggled into them lightly snuffling.

She sobbed then.

Daryl felt tears swim down his face.

"My fault," he sobbed softly. "All my fault. If I'd kept goin' out this wouldn't have happened."

Beth touched his face and he kissed her hand.

"No my love, none of it..." She said and they clung tightly to each other.

Daryl sobbed heavily and Beth held him tightly as Judith curled into them.

They were mourning.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with ChainsawLollipop, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest, ChainsawLollipop and hopejames18.**

**This chapter will have Bethyl smut x**

**AUTHORS RANT: I am so pissed at the writers for separating Daryl and Beth and I sure as hell hope Beth hasn't got eaten or raped. Daryl better kill that group. Bethyl **

Silent Edge

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>They fell asleep. Daryl woke up, eyes burning from crying. Beth and the baby were still sleeping pressed against him. A second later Beth opened her eyes.<p>

Beth curled into him and he held her tightly along with Judith who snuffled.

"Why don't we all have breakfast and then shower?" She asked gently.

"Sounds great," he said quietly.

"Let me feed her first," digging out a jar of strained carrots from the bag. They would need to find baby supplies soon.

Daryl nodded and left to check the area for walkers while Beth fed Judith some baby food, she was old enough to be on solids and was thankfully a content baby, not in the least bit fussy.

After Judith had been fed, Beth took her upstairs to get washed.

* * *

><p>There was running water in the bathroom. Beth put the baby in and let her splash a bit. A "bit" being the operative word: by the time she was done, Beth was soaked. She got the baby out and dried her off.<p>

Once she was dressed, Beth put her in the little playpen she found. The people in this house must not have got rid of their baby's things because Daryl said the bodies were two adults and two kids.

She was taking off her wet clothes when Daryl came in.

Daryl stared at her in awe and love as he slowly stripped off his clothes, Beth could see the scars marring his body and back.

Her poor man.

Beth gently laced her hand with his.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Beth blushed and held him.

He reached around her to turn on the water.

Once that was done, he tilted back her head and kissed her.

"C'mon," he took her hand and they got in the shower. They washed, holding each other as the water washed away the pain and loss they both felt.

Beth rested her forehead against his tenderly as they turned off the shower and got dressed into clean clothes before going downstairs where Judith was.

Daryl had made a promise to Hershel.

"C'mon Princess," he said to Beth, handing her the baby's sling and she got Judith strapped to her chest, he picked up the little playpen.

"What are we doing?" Beth asked him curiously.

"We're pretty safe here for the moment. Yer gonna learn ta handle this" he held up his crossbow. "And our little Asskicker's gonna watch."

"Ok." Beth said softly as she grasped the Kukri that Michonne had given her two months ago and went outside to train.

Judith sat in the shade in her playpen.

"Yer doin' great Princess," he said to her after an hour. She really was. Daryl was so proud of his woman. "Pretty soon ya ain't gonna need me," he said softly. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes that always melted him.

"I'm always going to need you," she said to him and he smiled, hugging her.

Beth buried her face into his neck and he held her tightly.

He loved her so much.

She and Judith were his life.

Daryl was going to protect the girls with his heart.

He sat down and held them tightly.

He loved Beth.

He kissed them both. He had never allowed himself to feel this was all-consuming.

Judith started to cry.

"Hey Little Asskicker gonna be yer daddy now," kissing her forehead. "Me and yer mama will tell ya all about yer first mama and daddy and yer big brother Carl," He kissed Beth.

"Think the little lady is ready fer her lunch."

Beth laughed and smiled as she picked up some baby food and fed it to Judith who ate it happily, her face content and happy.

She was such a beautiful toddler.

Daryl tickled her.

The toddler giggled

"Daryl stop" Beth was laughing too. "She's gonna throw up."

Daryl stopped and Judith giggled at them both happily.

Beth hugged them both tightly.

"I love ya both so much," he whispered.

"We love you too." Beth said softly.

She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She felt so safe in Daryl's arms.

"I need to change her," she said softly.

Daryl nodded and watched her go upstairs with Judith.

He thought of the Woodbury group.

He knew they were out there somewhere. Daryl just couldn't trust that the walkers got them all. He was not taking that kind of chance with his family.

If they came anywhere near him, Beth and Judith, he would kill them.

He decided to do a sweep. He had to keep them safe. He couldn't lose them.

Daryl quietly went outside and decided to make a trench and fill it with traps to keep strangers away from them.

He started to dig one.

* * *

><p>Beth changed Judith and put her down for her nap. She loved that little girl like she was her own. She hoped Lori and Rick could see from heaven that she was being taken care of and loved. The toddler fell asleep and Beth went to find Daryl<p>

He was digging a trench. Sweat glistened on his muscles. Her man was so hot.

Beth felt heat pool in her stomach and she went to help him as the sun danced on their skin as they dug the trench.

Soon they had finished and headed inside with Daryl taking a huge gulp of the water.

He looked at Beth.

She looked beautiful with dirt on her face. He came up to her and wrapped his dirty sweaty arms around her.

He looked into her eyes.

"I want ya," he said huskily.

"I want you too, baby." Beth said softly and Daryl smirked.

He carried her upstairs into the bedroom and tore off her clothes as Beth yanked off his shirt and then he pulled off her boots.

He slammed her against the wall.

She loved this side of Daryl. He had her pinned against the wall, kissing her lips, her face, her neck. He rubbed her center as he sucked on her neck.

"Gonna leave a mark." He whispered huskily.

Beth nodded and bit her lip. It always drove him crazy when she did that.

"Ya want me girl?" He toyed with her nub and she moaned. He took her hand and put it on his throbbing erection. "Ya want this inside ya," She was biting her lip again. He couldn't stand it.

He threw her on the bed.

"C'mere girl," he was licking his lips as he looked at his beautiful sexy woman. He pulled her to the edge of the bed spread open her legs and slid inside her wetness.

"Oh god, Daryl!" Beth cried out as she gasped for breath and Daryl smirked at her as he started to thrust into her roughly and she moaned softly.

Daryl thrusted into her harshly, he wanted to mark her as his.

He leaned down and took her hardened right nipple into his mouth.

She cried out as he bit and sucked on her nipple.

"Yes oh, yes," She moaned erotically.

"Ya like it huh ya like it when I fuck ya?" he slammed into her again and again as his thumb found her spot. "Yer so fuckin' hot."

She couldn't speak; she could only moan as her orgasm shattered her.

Daryl growled as he watched her cum on his cock and felt his own orgasm come over him as he cum inside her, shooting his thick hot seed.

Dear god.

He got down on the bed with her and put his arms around her.

"I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked, kissing her.

"No baby it felt so good," she said as he cuddled her.

Damn but he loved that woman

Daryl tenderly held her close.

"What happens if we see the Woodbury people?" Beth asked quietly as she traced scars on Daryl's chest gently.

"I'll kill them," he answered her quietly.

She looked at him, knowing he was right. She kissed him, looking into his eyes, reassuring him.

Daryl held her close and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Judith was crying.<p>

Beth jumped up throwing her shirt on and ran over to the playpen.

She picked the baby up and rocked her, walking back and forth.

She started singing.

_"Wash away my troubles  
><em>

_Wash my fears  
>in the rain at Shambala.<br>_

_Wash away my sorrows  
>wash away my shame<br>in the rain at Shambala."  
><em>

Judith settled down.

Daryl woke up to the sound of Beth's sweet voice singing to the baby.

"That was beautiful, Beth." He said softly as she got into the bed again with Judith who was placed in the middle looking content.

Beth smiled shyly.

"Thank you."

He kissed both his girls.

"We're gonna have ta make a run soon," They needed things for the baby. He hated taking them out there but he couldn't leave them alone either. He looked at them laying in the bed and thought to himself

My life.

My heart.

My soul.

My love.

He would do anything to keep them safe

He loved Beth and Judith dearly; he held them tightly and slowly fell asleep as he cradled his woman and daughter to him tightly.

* * *

><p>The next morning after eating some oatmeal, Daryl, Beth and Judith were in the black SUV driving to the local town to get some supplies.<p>

There was also a hospital.

And a strip mall.

They were able to get quite a lot of things they need. Apparently looters in this town hadn't needed baby supplies. The thought made her sad. She picked up a journal too. She wanted to write down everything she could for Judith so she would know about her birth parents. They were loading the SUV when they saw it.

They saw an abandoned hospital and Daryl quietly headed inside, keeping an eye out for walkers and grabbed everything he could.

He wished they'd never met Woodbury.

Beth and Judith waited for Daryl in the SUV.

Anytime Daryl was out of her sight, she was afraid. He was the same way. They were only all right if they were though he was teaching everything he knew. She could handle every weapon they had, even his crossbow. She could track almost as well as him. But she still didn't want to be away from him.

She saw Daryl still hadn't come back and was about to get out when Daryl came out of the hospital and hurried into the car looking sick.

He sat down and closed his eyes.

"It was bad in there." Was he would tell her. She didn't need to know about the awful things he saw. He just wanted to get home with his family.

Beth nodded and squeezed his hand as she drove back to the house with Judith cooing in the back happily.

Beth took the baby inside as Daryl unloaded their supplies. After Judith was settled and Daryl had done another sweep, they went upstairs. "Just need ta hold ya," he said as he lay down next to her. He couldn't get the awful images out of his head.

_He had gone to the nursery thinking all the supplies they had for the baby the better. And then he saw the cribs. Dead newborns, growling and hissing. Daryl could take anything but that. He always wanted kids of his own. He never told anyone that though. Merle and his other friends would have laughed._

"Daryl my love wake up you're having a nightmare," He felt her against him.

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Beth looking at him worriedly, her blonde hair fanning around him like a cloak.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"Ya and Judy alright?"

"We're fine sweetie," she smiled as he touched her face. "But you were crying in your sleep. Was it about today?"

"I saw babies and kids, Beth." Daryl said looking at her with pained eyes.

Beth's heart broke for him.

She held him to her tightly.

"I wish I could un-see it for you love," she said and held him.

Daryl smiled and nuzzled her cheek with his stubble as Judith giggled at all of them happily.

"Mama, dada."

"Did she just..." He asked stunned.

"Yes she did," she kissed the baby and threw her arms around Daryl.

Judy reached for Daryl

"Dada." she babbled happily.

Daryl picked his little girl up and held her to him. He felt his eyes welling up.

Judith snuggled into him happily.

"Dada, mama." She said smiling and paused.

"Larl."

There were still things worth seeing in this world. Beth and Judith were all the proof he needed.

Daryl smiled as he held them tightly.

_'This must be what heaven feels like_.' He thought and he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up before Daryl and was making breakfast for all of them as she cooked some powdered eggs.<p>

Daryl woke up to the smell of food. He dressed and went downstairs. Beth was in front of the stove, Judith happily in her high chair. It was almost like a dream. He came up behind Beth and wrapped his around her, kissing her neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said tenderly.

"Dada, mama." Judith cooed.

Beth turned around and kissed her man.

Daryl kissed her back and held her tightly.

Beth and Judith were his family.

That was all that mattered.

The food was ready.

"Sit down and eat while it's hot," she said, putting some eggs on the plate for the baby.

What he really wanted was to tear off her clothes throw her on the table and lick her head to foot.

'_Maybe later.'_ He thought.

He kissed the baby on the head and sat down.

Judith cooed at him softly and ate her food contently.

She was such a happy baby.

Rick and Carl had loved her.

Beth and Daryl loved her too. Daryl was the first one to feed her after she was born, naming her. "Little Asskicker." He still called her that.

They sat down to eat together.

Judith giggled at all of them sweetly.

Beth was a good cook.

Daryl finished his eggs and helped Beth clear the table. Wrapping her in a hug he practically lifted her off the ground.

"Daryl!" She giggled. He stood her on her feet.

"Gonna go do a sweep," he said, kissing her passionately.

"Dada!" babbled Judith as she pounded the remains of her eggs on the tray of her high chair.

"Yes, lili ass kicker." Daryl said tickling her hands.

Judith giggled.

* * *

><p>He kissed both his girls and went out the door crossbow slung over his shoulder.<p>

Daryl had found some footprints belonging to a person and saw a dark blue Sedan sitting on the highway.

He thought he best get back to his family. He didn't know why that car made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He quickly backtracked to the cabin.

He quickly hurried back to where Beth was with Judith.

"Sweetheart we gotta go!"

Beth was startled. She could see from the look in her man's eyes that it was serious.

"All right." She said trying to stay calm as she grabbed the baby's things quickly. She was scared but she knew Daryl would take care of them.

Daryl nodded at her as they were about to leave when the door opened and they saw three men coming in and he took Beth and Judith down to the basement.

He locked the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with ChainsawLollipop, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**Special Thanks To: Wanderlust, torijamison, Guest, ChainsawLollipop and hopejames18.**

Silent Edge

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>They stayed quiet, afraid to breathe. Beth heard the men rummaging through their things. She pressed herself and the baby against Daryl's chest.<p>

Daryl held them tight. If these people threatened family, he would kill them. "We don't kill the living."

He remembered Rick saying to him back at the Atlanta camp.

"Sure sounds funny comin' from a man with a gun at my head," had been his response. But now he knew. Sometimes you had to kill in this world if you wanted to survive.

They heard someone trying to open the door to the basement and heard them talking in low voices and whispering.

"You think someone's in there, Joe?" A male voice asked coldly.

"Let's go and find out, boys."

"Fuck its locked," Daryl heard one of them say. He was ready with his crossbow, Beth and Judith behind him.

"Gimme the damn crowbar!"

Beth crouched down, arms tightly around Judith, praying.

The lock broke. The door flew open.

Daryl fired his crossbow at one of the men and it hit one of the men in the throat, he fired another one as Beth fired her pistol at one of the other men who collapsed, leaving one man alive.

"Please don't kill me!" The man said. Daryl was standing over him, crossbow aimed at his head.

"Get up," Daryl said. The man stood up, hands raised. "Ya broke in my house an' threatened my family. Why shouldn't I kill ya?"

"Because I'm innocent." The man pleaded as he looked at Joe who was still alive and nodded as he lunged at Daryl with his knife.

Beth screamed and shot Sam.

Sam collapsed as Joe stabbed Daryl.

"Daryl!" Beth screamed.

She fired again, hitting Joe in the leg

Beth ran to Daryl.

Daryl was lying on the floor looking seriously in pain as he looked at Beth.

"Beth..." He choked before passing out.

Beth tried to stop the bleeding.

"She's a hot little whore; let's take her with us."

Daryl let out a snarl and using the lady of his strength, he yanked his knife into Joe's chest stabbing him.

Joe fell over dead. Beth stabbed him through the skull so he wouldn't get back up. Then she finished Sam.

She got the bleeding stopped; Thank God they had medical supplies. The wound in his leg was serious, but he had been through worse injuries.

Daryl groaned in pain as Beth tended to his leg, it hurt like hell.

"Fuckin' hell."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Baby," she said as she stitched the wound in his leg.<p>

Daryl nodded and after Beth was finished, she helped him upstairs with Judith safely strapped to her chest.

Then she managed to drag the bodies out of the house.

She dragged Joe and Sam's bodies outside and quickly buried them with a shovel before going back inside where she found Daryl with Judith snuggled into Daryl happily.

She carefully sat on the bed beside e loved him more than she ever thought possible. She kissed his forehead.

"Hey baby," she said softly.

He looked up at her, smiling through his pain

"Hey there, sweetheart." He said softly.

Beth smiled softly.

She wanted to cry but didn't.

Instead she curled up next to them and fell asleep.

From far away she heard Daryl say to Judith

"Yer mama's so pretty when she sleeps."

Judith giggled as he said that.

"She's got beautiful blonde hair that looks like sunlight."

"Yer mama's the only woman I ever loved..."

Beth felt her heart melt at that.

She felt Judith between them.

She slept.

* * *

><p>Daryl lay awake and watched his family sleep. The attack today changed things. He wondered if the men were part of a larger group.<p>

He hoped not but he would make sure they were protected and held Beth and Judith tightly to him as they both slept peacefully.

He loved them so much.

His family.

Daryl heard Beth cry out in her sleep.

She was having a nightmare.

She sat straight up and looked around wildly.

Daryl reached for her. "I'm here baby, I'll never leave ya I promise,"  
>he whispered.<p>

She gripped onto his shirt tightly and he held her tightly to him as he carried them both upstairs into bed.

He gently placed Beth on the bed and got her undressed before changing Judith and placing her in her cot.

He lay down, putting his arms around Beth. He knew it made her feel safe.

"Those men..." She started to say but his kiss cut her off.

"Shh, don't ya worry about it, sweetheart." He said kissing her passionately.

Beth moaned softly.

And he pulled her close to him, his tongue exploring her mouth, making her forget.

She was safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>On the road below the house, a car pulled up next to the abandoned one.<p>

"Where the fuck are they?" The man said, no one but birds in the trees hearing him.

He stormed out of the car and walked toward the house and started banging on the doors making Beth and Daryl stop kissing as they heard a man yelling.

"Joe, Sam you there?!"

"Shhh," Daryl said. They quickly dressed. Beth picked up the baby as she heard the door rattling as the man yelled.

"Open the damn door!"

Beth looked out the window.

"There's just one," Daryl was already out the door of the bedroom, his crossbow ready.

"Stay back Beth, I mean it," he said to her quietly.

He threw open the front door.

The man was looking at them and that was when Daryl recognised the man in front of him and stilled.

It was his father.

"Pa?"

"Boy, what the fuck ya doin' here, where's yer brother?"

Beth sat at the top of the stairs holding the baby to her.

The man came in the house, Will saw Beth and the baby

"Like'em young huh boy?"

"I'm twenty actually." Beth said calmly and Will nodded.

"Where's Merle, Daryl?" Will asked quickly.

"Dead." Daryl said quietly, pain lacing his voice.

He didn't seem surprised when Daryl said that.

"Ya gonna let me meet yer woman?" Will said looking hungrily up at Beth and Judith.

"She's off limits, pa." Daryl warned and Will nodded.

Beth walked down the stairs and smiled at Will.

"Nice to meet you, Will."

"Well hello there sweetie, is this my grandbaby?" He looked at the baby in Beth's arms. "Got yer eyes boy,"

"She's our daughter Judith." Daryl told him as Judith smiled at Will shyly.

"Nice name, Judith." Will said touching Judith's cheek tenderly.

Judith giggled sweetly at him.

Will softened.

Daryl looked at Beth and she understood.

Best let him think she's our baby, a Dixon.

Beth was a little afraid. She stood with Daryl, her arms around him.

Will noticed she looked a little frightened of him and looked at Daryl then.

"I came to look for ya at the prison but...there's a group looking for ya along with a man called the Governor, he wants yer woman." He said quietly.

Beth swallowed.

Daryl held on to Beth. He looked at his father.

"You with him Pa?" His expression was grave

Will looked at his only son steadily.

"No, I'm not, Daryl."

Daryl looked at him, trying to read him. It had been years before the Turn since he'd seen Will Dixon.

"If the Governor tries ta hurt my wife my daughter, I'll kill him."

Will knew his son spoke the truth.

"I know and that's why I want to help yer." Will said looking at them seriously.

They both nodded in understanding.

"We'll go to yer grandfather's farm, its secure and ya two can have all the kids ya want." Will added as he went into the living room.

Daryl took Beth to the kitchen.

"We need ta get packed; if he found us here, then they can too."

She looked scared. He kissed her lips.

"We'll be safe there,"

"I know Daryl, I trust you." Beth said taking deep breaths as they packed up and started to leave.

That was when they saw two cars driving at them.

One of the men leaned out of the window and shot Will in the head and chest.

"Pa!" Daryl shouted as the old man fell to the ground.

They both got down, shielding the baby.

Beth held onto Daryl's hand tightly as they ran to an RV and hurried inside as Daryl fired at the men while Beth drove the RV away.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Beth screamed. She hadn't driven anything this big before.<p>

Daryl looked out the window and saw the car spinning off the road.

"Yer doin' fine girl, just try ta stay on the road," he checked on Judith. She was sleeping in her car seat.

Judith was content as they drove on the highway and made sure no one was following them when they saw three cars in front of them with the Governor smiling.

They both froze.

"Get Judith and stay down!"

"What are we going to do?" she was terrified.

"What I shoulda done before kill this fucker!"

"Daryl wait, what are you doing?!" Beth cried as she hid under the seat in the RV as Daryl confronted the Governor.

"Let us pass ya took the prison ya took my brother what more do ya want?" Daryl said, his crossbow raised

"We want your woman, Beth." The Governor answered with a twisted smile.

"Best leave, ya aint takin' her."

The Governor sneered and moved forward when Daryl fired a bolt at his shoulder.

Beth aimed her rifle from the window.

Daryl fired two more bolts at the men with the Governor and they dropped to the ground.

"When I get her the fun I'm gonna have with her," his face was a vulpine mask of evil. "I'm just gonna..."

His words were cut off abruptly.

Daryl had stabbed him violently.

Blood poured from the wound in his throat, hands reaching out for Daryl.

He fell to the ground.

Daryl looked for second at the Governor's body lying at his feet.

He stomped his heavy boot on his skull.

Once. Twice. His skull cracked open like a broken watermelon.

The Governor was gone.

He sighed in relief as Beth came out of the RV with Judith and ran over to him and he held her tightly.

Beth pressed her face into Daryl's chest. Tears of relief were running down her face.

She felt him kiss her forehead and the baby's as they hugged in the middle of the road.

She was holding him tightly.

Daryl breathed in her hair tenderly.

She was his light in the darkness.

Beth stroked his cheek tenderly.

He looked into her beautiful eyes and kissed her lips.

"We need ta get back on the road." He said to her still looking in her eyes.

Beth nodded and they got back into the RV before driving off on the road with Judith getting her diaper changed.

An hour later they arrived at the farm.

Daryl hadn't been here since he was a kid.

* * *

><p>The outside looked clear, but he kept Beth and Judith behind him as he checked the inside.<p>

There weren't any walkers but he left the doors open to get air inside the rooms and helped Beth carry in their things.

The home where he had been happy.

He carried Judith upstairs.

"Look here darlin'; this was yer daddy's room." Daryl said as he opened the door.

Beth smiled as she unpacked their things.

She looked up as Daryl and Judith came back into the room.

Beth smiled at seeing Judith cuddling Daryl happily, her hazel eyes sparkling and Beth kissed her forehead lovingly.

Judith giggled at them.

They finished unpacking.

Beth fed Judith and she quickly fell asleep.

Beth stroked her soft hair tenderly.

She loved her family and gently touched her stomach.

She was late on her period.

She counted back. She hadn't had a period since the prison.

It could be stress, she thought.

But she knew. In her heart, she knew.

She was having Daryl's baby.

* * *

><p>Daryl finished up checking things and making sure they were safe. Beth was lying on the bed, his beautiful Beth.<p>

He stripped his shirt off as he walked over to her and pulled off his boots before lying down next to her and kissed her passionately.

Beth moaned softly.

She ran her hands along his chest as they kissed.

Daryl slid his rough hands under her sweater and cupped her now large breasts and pinched her nipple roughly making her gasp.

He pulled her jeans off, leaving her now in sinful black lace panties and a bra.

"Get on all fours."

She did as she was told as he knelt behind her. She felt him slip his hands into her panties, caressing and squeezing her ass. She moaned a little as his hands slid lower.

He pulled her up by her hair and she felt his hot breath in her ear.

"Already fuckin' wet." He growled and then he was sucking and biting her neck.

Daryl could taste the soft scent of her skin as he kissed down her neck and roughly rolled her hard pink nipples in between his fingers; Beth moaned and bucked against him.

"Who do ya belong to?" Daryl asked roughly as he thrusted a finger inside her wet heat.

Beth couldn't speak; she was feeling so much pleasure.

"Y-you." She moaned as his finger circled her clit.

"That's right yer mine," He rubbed her clit harder. "I can do whatever I fuckin' well want with ya," His fingers were wet with her juices. He slid his finger between her ass cheeks and she gasped.  
>"Yeah, ya like that, huh baby."<p>

"Yes, oh god yes." Beth moaned pleasure in her voice and Daryl smirked.

He slammed into her and Beth screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Daryl!"

As he thrust into her again and again, he rubbed her throbbing clit.

Beth couldn't take any more and her orgasm took her over.

Daryl watched her cum and groaned as he joined her in oblivion.

They cuddled on the bed; Daryl held her, his face nuzzled in her hair.

Beth held him tightly to her as they recovered from their love making.

She wanted to tell him but what if she miscarried?

She decided to wait.

First she wanted to be sure. She had to get a test as soon as they went on another run.

Beth nodded and held onto Daryl tightly.

Daryl could tell something was bothering Beth.

He thought he had an idea. He counted back. He and Beth had been together for awhile.

Could Daryl have gotten her pregnant?

He swallowed and looked at her stomach.

It was slightly bigger.

He held her close to him feeling his love for them well up inside him melting him..

He cupped his hands on her bump and felt a soft flutter.

He was going to be a daddy. He swore to himself that he would be a good daddy.

He nuzzled her bump tenderly.

He fell asleep like that with a smile on his face as he slept beside the woman who loved him.

Daryl dreamed of his and Beth's baby.

* * *

><p>When Beth woke up, Daryl's head and hand were on her belly and she knew that he knew. He was talking in his sleep but she couldn't make out the words. It sounded like<p>

"She's beautiful Beth" but she couldn't be sure.

He was smiling.

Beth smiled and held him tightly to her as they both simply held her as they talked to their baby.

He loved them and Judith.

Beth loved being back on the farm. So much space and so few walkers. They could take Judith outside safely though of course when they did Daryl kept watch with his crossbow handy.

Beth smiled and held Daryl's hand tightly.

Daryl smiled back at her.

"We need ta make a run tomorrow" he said, kissing her hand.

"Why?" she thought they had what they needed for awhile.

"Get ya a pregnancy test," looking in her eyes.

The baby cooed, lying on the blanket in the sun.

Beth nodded and tickled Judith's belly lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Beth and Daryl have been attracted to each other for a while so when murders start to happen at the prison. Daryl becomes Beth and Judith's protector. Only the enemy is much closer to home than any of them realised. Daryl/Beth, AU Season 4. Major Carol bashing. Co-written with ChainsawLollipop, rated M for future smut and Dixon language.

**I'm wondering where all of my reviewers have gone, aren't you enjoying the story? x **

Silent Edge

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Beth nodded and got ready as they took Judith with them into the car and drove to the town quietly.<p>

Daryl rubbed her hand gently.

"Hey." He said when they stopped the car.

She looked at him.

He smiled at her, love showing in his eyes

Beth smiled and held his hand tightly as they went into the pharmacy and gathered a pregnancy test.

She was nervous.

Back at the house, Daryl sat with Judith who was asleep in his arms as Beth took the test.

They waited.

She brought the test to him.

"I'm so nervous, you look at it."

Daryl opened the test

It was positive.

They were going to have a baby.

He hugged her tightly.

"Oh Beth...my Beth,"

She looked; Daryl had tears in his eyes.

This was what he wanted most, family.

Beth hugged Daryl tightly as they took in the news they were going to be parents and smiled.

She wanted the baby to be a boy.

Daryl kissed her hair.

He loved his family so much.

Beth held him close and they walked back to the car where Judith was when they saw a herd coming along.

They stayed there for an hour til they were sure it was past.

When the herd was finally gone, they left the bathroom.

Beth fed and changed the baby, kissed her and put her in her crib. Then she went to find Daryl.

* * *

><p>Beth found Daryl in the kitchen skinning the raccoon he had caught and gently rubbed his hand.<p>

He put down the knife and wrapped her in a hug.

He looked in her eyes and she could see how happy he was.

She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

Daryl kissed her back and cupped her swollen breasts through her shirt and she moaned softly.

"Yer so fuckin' hot baby," he pulled off her shirt and bra and dipped his head to suck on her breast. She cried out as his teeth grazed her nipple.

Daryl bent her over on the table and pulled off her long black gypsy skirt and after pulling off her pink panties, he thrusted into her.

Beth gasped.

"Oh Daryl, yes!" She moaned huskily.

He thrusted in and out

"Ya like that huh, princess, ya like me fuckin, yer hot little pussy?" Daryl growled at her.

"Oh god, yes, baby!" She cried out heavily and Daryl yanked at her hair.

"Tell me!"

"Oh yes fuck me Daryl fuck me hard feels so good," Beth whined.

"Who do ya belong to, Princess?" he was ramming even harder now.

"You, I belong to Daryl." Beth gasped as Daryl pounded into her roughly and she moaned softly.

Daryl nibbled at her neck and growled.

"Yeah yer mine and that baby is mine." He bit down on her neck and she cried out.

She moaned again. She loved it when he took her like this, like she was his property.

"C'mon Princess, come fer me." Now his fingers were rubbing her clit.

Beth let out a gasp and cried out in pleasure as she came over his hard cock.

Daryl roared as he cum inside her like a wild animal.

He turned her around, helped her fix her clothes. He kissed her and looked in her eyes again.

"Love ya, Princess."

"I love you too, Daryl Dixon." She said kissing him tenderly.

* * *

><p>Five years later:<p>

"Mama! Look what me an Daddy caught," Beth looked up from changing the twins. Daryl and Judy came inside. Judy had a squirrel.

"She's a fast learner, our Princess," Daryl said, kissing her.

"Where is our son?" She wanted to know where their eldest son was.

"Right here, mama." Matthew said running over to them and Beth smiled as she wiped his dark brown hair from his eyes.

Matthew looked exactly like Daryl and it made her heart soar.

The twins, Dean and Charlene looked like them with Charlene having Beth's hair.

"Judith Grimes Dixon take that into the kitchen right now!" Beth said laughingly

"Yes Ma'am."

"And wash your hands." Beth added softly.

"Yes, mama." Judith said running into the kitchen as Beth looked at their little safe haven and smiled softly.

They had built a fence around the farm and because it was on the mountains, they were ssfe from other people and walkers.

They were happy together, loving each other and their children.

Beth smiled as she touched the photos on the walls.

Dean, Dylan and Charlene smiling at the camera.

Beth and Daryl.

"Mama, can we read my book?" Judy was holding the notebook that Beth had written for her.

"I wanna hear too," said Dean eagerly.

"Of course we can." Beth said smiling as Daryl sat down next to her and they read the story intently with each other.

As a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, this is the end of Silent Edge, I hope everyone enjoyed the story x<strong>


End file.
